Shikamaru's Unfortunately Troublesome Month
by shikaluva07
Summary: Temorarily postponed. See profile for details. May include spoilers A forgetful Shikamaru finds Temari opening the door to his room with him wearing only his boxers. What happens when Temari sees him? Will she try to kill him? Will she be impressed?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first attempt on actually writing a story so please bear with me. If you have any advise please let me know but if you are going to flame me, please be a little on the gentle side because sometimes I have a tendency to take things the wrong way. I will try to please my readers the best I can so if you have anything that you want me to add to the story for later chapters, let me know and I'll consider your advice. Oh, and by the way… Disclaimer I own nothing Naruto. Now, on to the story. Hope you enjoy**.

Chapter 1: Trapped

It was a rather hot morning, and Shikamaru Nara awoke with a start with sweat dripping down his face. Unfortunately, he found out he had been drooling in his sleep and very gracefully (hint the sarcasm), he wiped the spittle with the back of his hand. He then stretched and yawned quite loudly. It was rather unusual for him to wake up so early, despite the heat, on a day off at that.

He had been busy on an important escort mission which almost went wrong since the escort-an elderly man who in Shikamaru's opinion, had lost his wits with his youth-insisted that the route back to his village was a different route than the one they were taking. (The route the elderly man suggested was a way back to his village, but unfortunately, the route he wanted to take would not only take a month longer to travel, due to the rough and rugged environment, but also, it was a well known fact that that route was full of bandits and rouge ninjas waiting to ambush unsuspecting travelers, steal their goods, and kill them afterward.) The mission took about a week and a half due to a few stops along the way for various reasons, and he had just gotten back early in the morning-at about one or two A.M. When he had reached his home, he quietly went inside-his parents had a lock on the door, but never locked it-and climbed the stairs to his room. In his room he undressed to where he wore only his boxer shorts and was sound asleep a few minutes later in his bed.

Nothing really made him wake up. He had no dreams due to the fact that over the course of the ordeal he had roughly 36 hours of sleep over the eleven-day mission. He usually would sleep 88 hours in that amount of days or maybe even more if he had free time and it was too hot to watch the clouds. He looked outside of his window to see how bright it was, and the sun was about half-way up in the sky, so it must have been around noon. It was rather quiet, usually he would hear his mother downstairs causing some commotion-she always had to keep busy and when possible, made her husband, Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku, keep busy as well even though he was just a normal lazy Nara man.

Suddenly, he heard commotion downstairs. He figured his parents must have found out that he had returned and he was pretty certain that his mother was about to awaken him, force him to eat something, and then set him to work in the family forest. At first, Shikamaru minded having to tend to the deer, but soon after Asuma's death, he realized that he needed to take care of those he was in charge of. He finally understood and believed in the "Will of Fire" which was the duty to protect one's village and look at the people in it as family. He guessed the concept must have applied to his family's deer too.

Then, he heard someone coming up the stairs to his room. Figuring his mother was about to either A: drag him out of bed, or B: yell in his ear to wake up, he decided to get dressed. He slowly sat up Indian style, stretched, and yawned loudly once more. It was troublesome to have to work on a day off, but he knew that if he tried arguing with his mother, he'd never hear the end of: "Shikamaru, you are old enough now to know that you have more responsibilities than just being a ninja. For example, if you're not responsible now, how will ever make a good husband and father in the future? Now, get to work! I don't want you to be as lazy as your father. Take after me for once!" This was actually something she would say on a good day. On a bad day, well, he would probably have a few cuts and bruises, if he was lucky, by the time she was done with him. His mother was not mean, she just liked to see work done. He still had not a clue as to why she married a lazy man like his father. The Nara clan men were know for being lazy.

Preparing for the worst, Shikamaru uncovered himself and draped his feet over the bed. Just when he was about to stand up, he heard a familiar female voice outside of the door shout at him. Well, it wasn't really a shout, it was just that her voice was loud enough for him to hear her through his door.

The woman outside of the door said, "Shikamaru, you better be awake you lazy baka! We've got work to do! I'll drag you out if I have to!"

Suddenly, terror and panic flooded through Shikamaru. His door was starting to open as he stood up wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Worse yet, he knew it wasn't his mother, but an even more troublesome woman outside his door. He prepared hopelessly for the embarrassment of a lifetime. He will never hear the end of this one when she walks in and sees him like this. He was about to become the laughing stock of the village. _Oh man, what a pain. Why can't that troublesome woman just knock. Besides, who let her into my family's house anyway. I don't think my parents know her. _That's when a sudden realization hit him: the Chuunin Exams were coming up and she was most likely sent by the Kazekage to go to the Hokage, who then sent her to get him to help her plan them. _What a pain._ He moaned silently to himself. Life was about to get harder for him having to deal with her. With this re-introduction after not seeing her for about seven or eight months, he knew that this will be a bad situation. He had no where to hide and no where to go. He was trapped and forced to face the inevitable embarrassment she will provide him.

**Ok that was my first chapter. I figured I'd stop here for Chapter 1 since I am going to need a little time to determine how this story will go. This chapter was not as action-packed as I intended, but the next chapter will be. Just be patient with me please. Like I said before this is the first story I've ever written and posted. I've posted some poetry, but nothing like this. Poetry just pops into my head. For this story, I just have to let it write itself and edit it along the way. Any advice you could give me would be nice and very well appreciated so please review. I will try to make this a ShikaXTem as the story progresses and I'll try to throw in some other pairings too, so if there is a pairing you'd like to see, just let me know and I'll think about adding it. I'll try to update with chapter 2 either later on in the week or early next week depending on how much time I have.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking sooo long to post Chapter 2. For a few days I had writers block and when I finally knew what to write, things went downhill with my family, I had accomany my mother to the hospital since she has a severe case of poison oak, which she got from my cat. (Crazy, but true.) Then, I had to go with my parents to celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary and my father's 51st birthday. Then, I got stuck doing soo much house work I thought my arms would just drop off of my body. Finally though I have some free time enabling me to post chapter two. It isnt the action packed chappie I promised, but that will be the next chapter I swear. I will do my best to post the next chapter within a week, if I'm not too busy. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. P.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto, blah, blah, you know that sort of thing. Now, enjoy the chapter!

Shikamaru's Unfortunately Troublesome Month Chapter 2: Troublesome Times for a Troublesome Woman

It had been a rather busy week for Temari. The Chuunin Exams were coming up soon and her youngest brother, Gaara, who was also the Kazekage of her village had ordered her to report to Lord Hokage of Konoha. Gaara was looking forward to the Chuunin Exams this time around since things in Suna have been rather boring lately; it was his only source of entertainment. Also, he had requested that Kankurou, their brother who was the middle child, also help out this year. Since Kankurou had no students assigned to him, he would be a great help.

Kankurou and Temari left at night to make better time of getting to Konoha. Finally, they had made it to the village's front gate and had checked in with the on duty gaurds at the scheduled time. Then, they had settled into a temporary two-story apartment, Temari had the top floor while Kankurou had the bottom floor. (Only the best for the Kazekage's siblings.) After settling in, the two readied themselves for their meeting with Hokage Tsunade.

At about nine in the morning they left the apartments and headed to the Hokage's Mansion. Temari had been to this village so many times, now, she practically knew all the shortcuts to anywhere in it. Unfortunately, Kankurou had a harder time with directions and she had to lead her little brother to the mansion. When they arrived at the front of the mansion, they hurried up the stairs leading to the hallway to the Hokage's office. Not wanting to be rude, they knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." the Hokage ordered. Tsunade was a tough woman who hid her age really well. It was easy to tell from her voice that she truly was a great Hokage-she had a commanding tone that obviously showed she knew what she was doing.

The two sand siblings entered the room single-file, Kankurou in front of Temari. In front of them sat the blonde-haired, brown-eyed woman at her desk, filled with paperwork, wearing a smirk-like scowl on her face. She seemed amused, but also pissed off. A strange combination of emotions, but nonetheless, that's what she appeared to be. In front of them, three chairs were placed, all facing the Hokage's desk.

"It's not normal, but due to paperwork that has to be done, we are to have a meeting in here concerning the upcoming Chuunin Exams." Tsunade said when they had entered the room and shut the door.

"Just out of curiosity, why are there three chairs?" Temari inquired. _Was there someone else who was attending the meeting? Someone like…?_ Temari came back to her senses as the Godaime spoke.

"I guess you haven't seen him then huh?" the Godaime asked.

"Seen who?" Kankurou asked back. He was new to this Chuunin Exam stuff, but he was pretty certain Temari would have told him if another person was attending this meeting. As far as he was concerned, he thought this was supposed to be a private meeting between the Hokage and them concerning the Exams. He figured that all of the Konoha ninja had been briefed on it already.

"Shikamaru Nara, he was supposed to attend this meeting since he had missed the briefing due to being away on a mission. And, being that he missed the briefing for the ninja that would be away for the actually briefing, he has no clue what job I am assigning him this year." Tsunade's scowl deepened as she said this.

_This must be what she's so pissed about. _Temari thought. _Leave it to that lazy ass to miss three important meetings. Even if he had an excuse for the first one, he still missed it._

"I have a favor to ask of one of you. Would either of you please bring Shikamaru here. I don't care if you have to drag him by his ears, hair, or whatever, but please bring that lazy ass here." Tsunade's temper was rising as she spoke.

"I'll go get him," Temari replied, "I know my way around the village better than Kankurou. I should have him here in about an hour." _This will be fun. Knowing that baka, he probably had forgotten all about the Chuunin Exams. I can't wait to see the look on his face as I drag him here! _Temari laughed silently as a picture of her dragging the lazy bum through the village entered her mind.

"Okay then, I expect you to be back with him in an hour. Don't be late." Tsunade dismissed Temari with a wave of her hand.

_Poor Kankurou. I kind of feel sorry for him being stuck with an upset Tsunade. She can have a pretty nasty temper. Oh well, that's what he gets for not knowing his way around. _Temari hurried out of the office and went down the hall to the staircase. Upon reaching the staircase she saw a strange sight that made her do a double-take. There was a man, maybe in his late thirties, walking up the stairs. He had scars on his face, which was something she was used to seeing on older ninja. There were two things about him though that interested her. His black hair was up to where it looked like a pineapple and his face looked strangely familiar. She could almost swear that she went forward in time because the realization hit her that he looked like an older Shikamaru. Another thing about him was the way his face had that Shikamaru-like smirk and how he had a lazy posture, with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. She knew she shouldn't be staring so much, but it was too late and the man, with an amused expression on his face, stared her down.

"May I help you?" the older shinobi asked her with amusement in his voice.

_Oh great, now what are you going to say. Maybe, just maybe he is related to Shikamaru. Why not ask? It won't kill you after all and it might make your job of finding the lazy ass much easier. Give it a shot. _" Are you by any chance related to Shikamaru Nara?" Temari replied to the older Shikamaru look-alike. _I hope he knows where that baka is._

"You're looking for my son huh. I had no clue he had a "woman", especially a "woman" from another village." Shikamaru's father looked confused as he told Temari this.

_Great! It's his father no wonder why he looks so much like that lazy baka. Finding him now should be easy. Wait a second… did he just imply that I am his son's girlfriend?! _Blushing, Temari replied, " He's a friend of mine. Lord Hokage ordered me to find him and drag him to a Chuunin Exam meeting." _Hopefully that will clear things up._

"Oh so you're his friend huh, well I guess as you can tell, I'm his father, the name's Shikaku Nara." Shikaku warmly replied.

"The name's Temari. I can see now who Shikamaru got his looks from." _I hope I didn't just insinuate that I think Shikamaru looks good. Here I go putting my foot in my mouth. Please don't take that the wrong way!! I just want to drag your son to the meeting and get it over with! _Temari had a habit as of late of speaking before she thinks. Now, Shikamaru's father might suspect that she has feelings for his son. Which she DOES NOT!!

Thankfully Shikaku had understood what she said and didn't make anything of it-and if he did, he sure was good at hiding it. "Ah, Temari, I've heard a little bit about you from Shikamaru. You're the one who helps him with the Chuunin Exams right? And, if I'm correct, a few years ago, you're the one who waited with my son in the hospital after his first mission as a Chuunin."

"I remember you now. You're the man who scolded Shikamaru when he seemed to be leaving and belittling himself for failing the mission. After that he started crying. Yeah, I remember. Anyway, he seems to have skipped three Chuunin Exam meetings so I have to drag him to this one."

"Well, if your looking for him he should be at our house. I heard him come back last night from his mission, so I suppose he is still in his room sleeping. Do you need help finding the place?"

"That's okay. I met him once at the entrance of the house so I'm pretty sure I know where to go." _I really need to get going._

"Alright then, good luck, Oh and one more thing, my wife will most likely meet you at the door, it wouldn't hurt to tell her that you're there for Shikamaru. She can be a bitch sometimes, just don't tell her I said that." the man smiled.

'I won't thanks for the advice." _Can I leave now?_

As if the man had read Temari's thoughts, he started to continue on his way without another word. _Well, that was a little wasted time, I better hurry up and get the lazy boy up before Tsunade gets too impatient and takes it out on Kankurou, not that I wouldn't mind him getting a little torture, but then again, she might overdo it just a bit._ Temari hurried through the streets until she came to the section of the village where most of the non-shinobi or the shinobi with families lived. _O.k. now all I have to do is find the house. How hard can that be. Right??_ The first row of houses looked nothing like the one she remembered he lived in so she continued to the next street. Then, a difficult situation happened. All of the houses on that street looked similar to Shikamaru's house. _Oh great, just what I need, houses that look almost alike. This will be fun! (_hint the sarcasm) _I just need to remember which house he lives in and… I think it might be that one over there. _The house Temari chose was the third of the seven houses on the street. She was almost certain that it was the right one. So, she went up to the door and knocked. Ten minutes later, after constant pounding, the door opened a crack. _Finally, I guess all Nara's are lazy. _

"Hello, may I help you little one?" came an old, creaky sounding voice.

Confusion overtook Temari. _If that's supposed to be Shikamaru's mother, she sounds like an elderly man to me. _Suddenly, the door opened all of the way, exposing an elderly man, bald except for a few white wisps of hair on the top, a worn looking blue pajama shirt with matching shorts and faded, worn, fuzzy yellow slippers. _Wrong house._ "Yes, do you know where the Nara family lives?"

"Yes, that's quite a big clan your talking about, which exact family are you talking about?" the old man replied, taking his dear old sweet time answering.

"Umm." _Now what's his name again? Shikaru, no, Shikana, no oh yah, Shikaku. Duh Temari, how could you forget that? It sounds like Shukaku, the demon once sealed inside of Gaara. Boy, I'm losing it. _"Do you know where Shikaku Nara's family lives?"

"Shikaku huh… let me think about it."

Minutes, which Temari didn't have, passed as the old man thought.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now, they live two houses down from mine."

"Thanks, " Temari replied as sweetly as she could to the old man. _I could have gotten the same results if I would have just went door to door. Oh well, when I see Mr. Crybaby, I'll make him pay for this! _She hurried off to the house the old man told her about. It was two-story, and was a nice-looking one too. She hurried to the door and knocked rather loudly, so this time she would definitely be heard. Expecting to wait a while, Temari stood with her arms folded in front of her, waiting for a response.

The response was a lot sooner than she had expected- a few seconds after she had got into her "waiting position" the door opened revealing a middle-aged woman.

"May I help you with something?" the woman asked in a rather menacing tone.

_Now I know what Shikaku meant, if this is his wife. _"Umm…'

"Well, if your going to say something say it already, I don't like to be bothered for nothing."

_Man, she IS a bitch. Okay, here goes nothing. _"Yes, does Shikamaru Nara live here?"

"Yes he does."

"Lord Hokage is expecting him for a meeting and he's late so I was sent to get him."

"Oh, really then," suddenly the woman gave a huge smile. "If that's the case, he's upstairs sleeping most likely. If you don't mind, try being on the rough side to wake him up. That kid can sleep through just about anything. A good 'ole smack to the head or yank on the ear will probably do the trick. His room is upstairs, down the hall and to the left, it will be the last door. While your at it please tell him that when he gets back I'm making him tend to the deer. There's a buck that needs special attention since it seems some wolves tried to get to it."

"Okay then. I'll make sure to do as you say. Arigato. (That means thank you btw)

Temari climbed the flight of stairs and entered the hallway. On it hung a few pictures. One was a portrait of a man she didn't recognize. The other, looked like it was a picture of his parent's wedding. Another picture was one of a younger set of Shikamaru's parents and a little boy, maybe about five years old. He had short, black hair and didn't seem to enjoy taking the photo. The face looked familiar though. _So this is what Shikamaru looked like when he was younger._ There where three doors in the hall way. One door, on the right, was open, and looked to be a bathroom. There were two doors on the left hand side, but it was easy to tell which one lead to the lazy ass's room, since his had a poster of clouds on the door. _Interesting… he doesn't seem to be the poster type._ Temari finally reached his door. _I wont even bother knocking, it's not like he's awake to hear it anyway... I guess I'll give it a try to warn him though before I enter. I mean I don't want to be imposing. _"Oi! Shikamaru, wake up!" She waited for what seemed to be a million minutes, but there was no reply. _I guess I'll have to barge in and drag him out of bed. I gave him the only chance he's going to get._ "Shikamaru, you better be awake you lazy baka! We've got work to do! I'll drag you out if I have to!" Then, very slowly, she opened the door so she could drag the lazy ass out of bed and down the streets of Konoha. What she saw when she opened the door, though, was a complete shock that she never expect to see.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. Any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions for the story or pairings, feel free to let me know. I'm open to suggestions. Caution to flamers though, if you're going to flame me, I'd read my personal profile if I were you before I flame. That way, you'll know what I do and do not accept. Oh and by the way, Thanks to :

Persia Heime- Well I updated. Hope you like the chapter ;)

kaillinne arami- Thanks for the review. I will try to put some NaruHina later on in the story so, just be patient and I'll see what I can do.

The Puppet Kuroari- Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

GhostOfZeon- Thanks for the review:)

darkgal69- Thanks for the compliment. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Maelynne Naveen- Thanks for the review!

3karen3- I finally updated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Twilight's Truth- Okay, about the pairings, I had someone else suggest NaruHina so, I'm try my best to put it. I'll also try to include some NejiTen somewhere in my story. As for the SasSak, I might, be able to include it, but it would have to make me think up a major plot line for Sasuke returning so don't hold your breath on this one. I'll see what I can do though. ;)

Also thanks to the anon. reviewers. Hope you enjoyed!

Looking forward to your reviews! shikaluva07


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: Shikamaru's Side

**Okay really sorry about taking soo long to update. Originally I would have had the chapter up sooner, but you see… I had the first half written the week I put up chapter two. Then, I got extremely busy with school and all that, and well, let's just say, when I re-read the part I wrote, I felt I could use a little improvement so I started from scratch. I've been collecting my ideas and I finally have some free time so I can actually write this. Once again, sorry for making everyone wait, especially on a cliff-hanger, but with end-of-the-school-year finals and projects weighing me down, its been hard to keep up with everything. One more time… I AM REALLY SORRY! I shouldn't take so long to post a chapter for a while since summer is coming up, so new chapters should come sooner. Oh, and disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto, never had, never will. Oh and for your own personal information, I have split chapter three into two parts: Shikamaru's point of view and Temari's point of view. With all that said, please enjoy yourselves. You've waited long enough.- shikaluva07**

**A/N: Italicized words are Shikamaru's thoughts. **

**Chapter 3 Part 1: Women Plus Embarrassing Situations Equals Trouble Around the Corner- Poor Shikamaru!**

_Troublesome woman, she always has to be there to embarrass me. First it was the Mr. Crybaby nickname. I can only wonder what she'll call me this time. _Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of being called something along the lines of "Boxer Boy" in front of the entire village of Konoha and even more villages thanks to the Chuunin Exams coming up. _What a pain._

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the door to Shikamaru Nara's room slowly creaked open, as if it were a horror movie. Well, for Shikamaru, it was close enough to being in one for his own personal opinion. He stood in horror as the door just kept on moving, creaking, open, as if it was always in motion, but at the same time never moved. He already knew what a sight he was: all he wore were his sky blue boxers with a fluffy white cloud pattern on them. His hair was up at least: was too tired last night to take it down, and when he hit the bed he fell fast asleep in seconds. Still, he had no socks, shoes, shirt, or pants on and he knew that Temari would never let him forget it either.

Finally, he could see the blonde's face staring at him. It seemed rater calm, but he guessed that the sight of him didn't sink in yet. Suddenly, her face reddened as if she were blushing. _Okay, well, I guess she's only doing that because she's not used to walking in on a boy with just his boxers on even if she does have two younger brothers. _Then, her eyes glinted and stared into his like daggers and her mouth turned into a scowl. _Great… now she's mad. Troublesome woman. I'd rather her embarrassed than pissed off at me. _Then, her eyes softened some and she grinned. _Well,_ _this is better. I'll just be utterly embarrassed instead of killed. Whoever knew that women could be so fickle. This troublesome woman has just had a mood swing from embarrassed to mad to who-knows-what in just a minute. If this keeps up… I need to find a way to get out of this one, and fast before she turns again. _Suddenly, Temari exploded with laughter. Puzzled how an angry woman can all of a sudden grow calm and laugh, Shikamaru decided that maybe he could talk his way out of this one. After all, it shouldn't be any harder than a game of Shougi with his father: he'll have to think, but he can win if he tries.

When Temari seemed to have stopped herself from her outburst, Shikamaru decided that it was now or never. But before he could utter a word, Temari broke the sudden silence. "I see you've had a change of career huh? Being a ninja was too troublesome after all I guess." Perplexed, Shikamaru had no clue whatsoever what Temari was leading him on to. She then continued. "So, how's the life of an underwear model? Personally, I never thought you would think of such a drastic change of life, but I guess that even your lazy ass has to do something in order to get money. Never have I imagined that you would be so obsessed with a job though. I mean, sleeping in cloud boxers and letting people, especially guests, to your home to see how you look. Then again, I guess you could also be a product tester. So, how are the new brand of boxers feeling on you? To baggy? Irritates your skin any?"

Suddenly Shikamaru understood exactly what Temari's tactic was, she was getting under his skin and was doing a damn good job of it too. Subconsciously, he felt his face redden with every new remark she made. He was being played for a fool and had fallen right into her trap unintentionally. Now, though, was his time to make a comeback. While he was never as sarcastic as his troublesome friend, he could try his best to defend himself. No one should ever speak to him that way and get away with it, especially not Temari.

_I know the perfect plan. I can turn everything she said back on her. I might win this game yet after all. heheh. _"You're very observant for a woman," Shikamaru began, "I see you've noticed my new profession. It's only part-time though so I'm still a ninja. You see, I am not only a product tester but I also get to model in the products I test. Currently I am trying a new line of silk boxers. These cloud ones I'm wearing: 100 percent silk, so they're quite comfortable. Now if I'm not mistaken, someone told you about my new careers since when I think about it, you couldn't have possibly thought of that on your own. If you're here to ask me to model for you, I can, for a price." _Got her. Let's see her best that._

Temari's face showed a disgusted look for a second and for a brief moment Shikamaru noticed panic in her face. Then, she assumed a steely calm look, as if she had made up her mind about something. Suddenly, she laughed sarcastically and stared him straight in the eyes. She then spoke, " I see you've developed a bit of humor in these last few months. Sorry, but I could care less about taking a picture of you modeling underwear, so you can give up right now "Silky Ass." Now, if you would be serious for a moment and try not to retort since you will only get yourself into a deeper mess with me, I am here to deliver some important news to you."

_Great a new nickname. I lost this game. I should have never tried to best her at what she does best: teasing people and being sarcastic. I can't wait until everyone hears my new nickname. I can see it already. Ino and Naruto will be calling me "Silky Ass" for a month. Well, might as well listen to her chew me out on forgetting about the exams._

"… and that's why I'm here: to drag your lazy ass to the Hokage's room so you can get chewed out by her!" _Great, I've tuned out half of what she's said anyway. Oh well, I already know what she said without her saying it already. She's just wasting her breath._

"Well, I just told you we only have about ten minutes left. Quit staring at me as if you are stupid and put some clothes on or else I will tell everyone we meet on the way about your fashion career." Temari then stepped out of his room and slammed his door behind her. _I have a feeling that I missed some important information just now… and to top things off, she's mad. What a drag! _

Shikamaru hurriedly put on his net shirt, his pants, his Chuunin jacket, his socks, and his shoes. He then opened his door and ran downstairs to meet up with his impatient escort. _I hope things don't get more troublesome than this, I just woke up after all and it's already a bad day._

**_A/N _****Sorry if this seemed a little short, but please remember that this is only half of chapter three. You still haven't seen Temari's side of the story yet. I will try my best to get part two out sometime this week, but I won't make any promises since I never have a clue of what troubles await me in the week. I hope you like part one. Stay tuned for part two. And remember, review to tell me what you think, if you have any ideas about the story, or if there is a certain pairing you would like to see. I love to get your reviews. Just please if you want to flame me, please keep it to constructive criticism. Thank you.**

**To my reviewers from Chapter 2:**

**Waterbending angel: I really do apologize for keeping you waiting while the cliff-hanger was slowly killing you. I hope this helped to cure you some :) **

**3karen3: Please don't be too mad at me. I'm really sorry for making you wait, honestly. I shouldn't take this long to update again. Sorry!**

**Maelynne Naveen: Thanks for the review and the advice. It really will come in handy for later chapters. :D**

**GhostOfZeon: I hope you enjoyed. **

**Persia Hime: Thanks for the review hope you keep reading my story. :P**

**And... to my anonymous reviewer: I don't know if you wanted me to put your name or not, but thanks for the review. I will consider putting Sakura/Sai and Ino/Kankurou if I am able to do it with it fitting in the story.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: Temari's Game

**A/N **I'm quite proud of myself. For the first time ever I have updated twice in one week. pats self on back Anyway, well, I guess I didn't accomplish too great a feat since it was just the second part of chapter 3 and not a new chapter, but I still have some pride in myself. I'm surprised I had enough time to actually write and edit this though. Well, hope you enjoy Chapter 3 Part 2. Oh and disclaimer I OWN NOTHING COPYRIGHTED OF NARUTO. I am seriously getting tired of putting this on every chapter. I mean who reads that anyway. If I did own Naruto well... Back to reality, would it be okay to just put my disclaimer in my profile? Please someone let me know. Well, enough of my blabbering on, enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Part 2: Temari's Game**

Temari slowly grabbed the door knob. _If he is up, I hope he has a good reason for missing the meeting. Even though I know he forgot about it. _She was just slowly turning the knob and opened the door a crack when it made a hideous creaking sound. _Wow! He's too lazy to oil the hinges of his door even. That sound would annoy me if it were my room. _She then heard rustling from inside the room. _Well, sounds like he's sleeping terribly or he's up. _She then finished opening the door and stared straight across to where Shikamaru's bed was. Standing up was a rather groggy looking Shikamaru. _Well, he is up after all. Good thing now all I have to do is… Wait a second… are those… boxers? Where are his clothes? _

Temari felt herself reddening as the realization of walking in on a boy with just his underwear on was starting to take affect on her. She "accidentally" looked him over top to bottom. _Okay, his hair's up, I guess he's too lazy to even take it down to sleep at night. Wonder how he doesn't get a headache. _She then even more "accidentally" looked at his bare chest. _For someone so lazy, he's not half bad. Whoever knew that he had a six pack abs. _Only then did she realize what she was doing. With that, she felt herself blushing even more. _What the hell am I doing?! Snap out of it Temari! Why the hell would you want to know what the lazy ass looks like anyway?! Back to reality here!_

Caught in his gaze, Temari decided he deserved to die for not only being late, but letting her walk in on this sight. _How dare he dress like this in front of me! _She gave him a look that would have him dead in a second if looks could kill and very angrily scowled at him.

She gave this up after a few seconds as a plan formed in her mind. _Okay, I guess I'm not really upset. After all, it is his house and I guess I've intruded in some way. But, what he don't know won't hurt him either. This is the perfect time to pick on him. He's most vulnerable right now, and he might cooperate if I get the advantage while I can. hehehe_

_Oh and what's this? Cloud print boxers? I'll make sure the village knows about this one if he causes trouble. He'll never live this one down._ Imagining the picture of Shikamaru's distraught face when she teased him about his cloud print undies, she burst out into sudden laughter, which made Shikamaru stare at her as if she were crazy. Only then did she realize her outburst and let it die down and fade out. _Now that he thinks I'm crazy, I'll go in for the kill._

She noticed him open his mouth and decided it was now or never. She began, "I see you've had a change in career huh?" She could see the confusion on his face so she decided to continue, "So, how's the life of an underwear model? Personally, I never thought you would think of such a drastic change of life, but I guess that even your lazy ass has to do something in order to get money. Never have I imagined that you would be so obsessed with a job though. I mean, sleeping in cloud boxers and letting people, especially guests, to your home to see how you look. Then again, I guess you could also be a product tester. So, how are the new brand of boxers feeling on you? To baggy? Irritates your skin any?" _Now he should know what I'm talking about. Yep, its sinking in rather nicely now._

She noticed Shikamaru was blushing slightly and took it for a sign of understanding. _Let's see how he deals with this. _Shikamaru looked distraught alright, but only for a minute, then he gave her a smirk that only Shikamaru could give. _I wonder what he's thought up?_

"You're very observant for a woman," Shikamaru began. _Well look at this, he's trying to fight back. Interesting. _"I see you've noticed my new profession. It's only part-time though so I'm still a ninja. You see, I am not only a product tester but I also get to model in the products I test. Currently I am trying a new line of silk boxers. These cloud ones I'm wearing: 100 percent silk, so they're quite comfortable. Now if I'm not mistaken, someone told you about my new careers since when I think about it, you couldn't have possibly thought of that on your own. If you're here to ask me to model for you, I can, for a price." _Why that little… no one tries to best me at my own game. Especially not that lazy ass who watches clouds all day and calls himself a genius. Now it's time for my revenge. And… why the hell would I want to take pictures of that pompous oaf?! _Temari's face showed her disgust and she hoped Shikamaru caught on that he thinks too highly of himself. _Alright I think I have enough ammunition to get him back. I'll start with…_

Temari smiled and gave him a sarcastic laugh. _You can't finish me off that easily._ " I see you've developed a bit of humor in these last few months. Sorry, but I could care less about taking a picture of you modeling underwear, so you can give up right now "Silky Ass." Now, if you would be serious for a moment and try not to retort since you will only get yourself into a deeper mess with me, I am here to deliver some important news to you." _Got him. Hope he likes his new nickname 'cus I'll make sure everyone finds out about his new profession if he causes me any trouble. _

_Now I can finally get down to business. _"As you may know, the Chuunin Exams are coming up and a certain Chuunin, not naming any names cough-Shika-cough-maru-cough missed two meetings already and it's now his last chance before the Hokage really gets pissed off, which she is already is. Anyway, my mission: to get this renegade lazy ass and bring him to the meeting. Now instead of me getting chewed out for your absence, I told her I'd go get you. And that is why I'm here: to drag your lazy ass to the Hokage's room so you can get chewed out by her!" _I hope he didn't just tune me out. He better know that I waste my breath for no one._

A dead silence filled the room and Temari seemed to be getting no where._ I guess I'd better tell him to hurry or else we'll be here all day. _"She asked me to be back in an hour and that was about fifty minutes ago. If I were you I'd get ready to go to the meeting so she won't dock your pay." Shikamaru just blankly stared at her as if his mind were in the clouds. _Great, he HAS tuned me out, he'll regret this soon enough. _"Well, I just told you we only have about ten minutes left. Quit staring at me as if you are stupid and put some clothes on or else I will tell everyone we meet on the way about your fashion career." Shikamaru jerked his head and gave Temari a look of shock and fear. _Well, at least he has snapped back into reality. I guess I'll take my leave now so he can get dressed. _

With that, she stormed out of the room and slammed his door. When in the hall, she put her ear against his door to make sure she heard movement. Luckily for Shikamaru, she was pleased to hear movement behind the door, he wasn't completly witless after all. _Well, now that I lit a fire under his ass, it shouldn't take too long. I think he's capable of hurrying if he actually tries. Well, I guess I'm welcome to sit on the couch and wait for him. _After Temari went downstairs, she sat and waited rather patiently for Shikamaru to get down so they could run back to the Hokage's office before they both got reprimanded.

**A/N **I hope that wasn't too short and helped explain things better from part one. Also, sorry if you got an e-mail saying that there is a new Chapter 3 Part 1. Please just disregard it. My computer went haywire for a second while I was editing part 2. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review please, I always look forward to your reviews. Also, flamers please use constructive criticism or keep to yourselves. And also, questions, comments, requests, just let me know and I'll get back to you as soon as possible (usually on the next chapter I post) Thanks-shikaluva07

And to my wonderful reviewers:

Artemis 85 well I updated. Hoped you like it and thanks for the review. ;)

loopyloo13 Thanks for liking my story so much. I hope you keep reading as I keep updating. :)

Persia Hime Sorry if the two parts were inconvenient for you. I don't think I'll put up any more two parters. It's just that due to time or lack of I should say, I felt I had to update before people got too mad and I already had part one mostly finished. I still hoped you liked part two. And... I did as you said and updated this week. :P

peckforever Thanks for the review. I agree ShikaXTema is the best pairing

Waterbending angel Thank you so much. It's nice to know that you like my story. I really appreciate it. Well, I hope my quick update helped cure your addiction some. And don't worry, I should be updating at least once a week from now on. I will not leave anyone in the dark, I promise. Thanks :D


End file.
